


Suds

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, changbin has to do the dishes and hyunjin comes to "help" him, established FWBs, not an au, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Changbin loses a game of rock paper scissors and has to do the dishes once again. Luckily for him, Hyunjin shows up to help. However, it's not the dishes he's going to help him with...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188
Collections: Anonymous





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me again. ao3 user [redacted] has become addicted to posting anonymously. 
> 
> i wrote this a longggg time ago and never planned on posting it, but I thought it would be a waste to just be sitting there in my docs, so! have fun reading!!

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Changbin looks down at his own fist, the only rock in a sea of scissors. This has to be a setup, right? There’s just no way that he is  _ this  _ unlucky every single night when they decide whose turn it is to do the dishes. Maybe he should stop suggesting the game altogether, since that’s bad luck to begin with. Or maybe he should invest in a dishwasher… 

The rest of the members laugh as Changbin dramatically drops to his knees, defeated. Felix is the only one to show compassion, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly as he slowly sways him back and forth. The others, instead, just stack their dirty dishes in front of him, not even bothering to rinse them first, making the leftovers stick to the bottom of the plates.

Which is how he finds himself sliding his hands into the ugly, pink cleaning gloves once again at 2am. The one on his right hand has a tiny hole in it, but it’s enough to leave his fingers pruney by the time he’s done with his chore, which he’s very familiar with by now. But no matter how much he hates doing the dishes, he sure as hell isn’t going to rush it. 

The heat of the water seeps through his gloves and it’s actually a bit nice, comforting even. Changbin has his Bluetooth headphones in, vibing to his favorite playlist as he slowly works through the pile of dishes, getting lost in what has now become a ritual to him. He’s so focused, just existing in his own little world, that he doesn’t even hear the door to the kitchen slide open.

So when hands wrap around his waist, he freezes at first. But the warm body behind him feels familiar, and then the scent of his favorite person overpowers the smell of dish soap. He takes his hand out of the sink, shaking the water off and splashing some on the person behind him, earning a sweet giggle that he can feel through his back, but not hear. Then, he pulls out his headphones with his wet glove, because he wants to hear him so, so badly.

“You’re here to help, huh? Hyunjin?” he asks as he tosses his headphones in the fruit bowl, the only dry spot on the kitchen counter. 

Hyunjin tightens his hands around his waist, pulling him into a nice, warm hug. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he whispers into Changbin’s neck. Then, he rests his chin on his shoulder, looking down at what he’s doing.

Changbin fights the urge to just drop everything and cling to Hyunjin while complaining about his awful fate as a part-time dishwasher. Hyunjin makes it even harder for him when his hands start to roam. It’s not much, just stroking his stomach a bit, rubbing at the soft flesh under his shirt. But it’s enough to make his heart rate speed up. “Why are you here?” he asks.

Hyunjin hums, his chest vibrating against Changbin’s back. He sighs dramatically, and then says, “I can’t sleep.”

Changbin has been fooling around with him long enough to know what that means.

He chews on his bottom lip as he looks at the dishes that are left, considering his options. If he leaves them now, he’ll probably be stuck with cleaning duty for a whole month as punishment. “I can’t right now– I’m not done yet,” he argues, but his heart isn’t in it. The other option is way too tempting.

“Oh, don’t stop on my behalf,” Hyunjin says, a teasing hint to his voice. Changbin is about to ask what he means by that, but then Hyunjin’s hand slips under his shirt, fingers slowly sliding up and down between his belly button and his chest.

Changbin’s gloved hands tighten as he grips at the counter to hold himself steady. His breath hitches in his throat as all his attention is drawn to the feeling of Hyunjin’s fingertips so gently caressing his skin. Changbin thinks he can’t possibly be serious, that there’s no way Hyunjin wants to do anything like this in a place where they can get caught so easily, but then his soft lips are on his nape, pressing a kiss to his blushing skin. 

He knows he should stop him, that they shouldn’t be doing any of this, but it’s hard to think when he can feel Hyunjin everywhere around him. Changbin looks down at the suds popping in the sink when Hyunjin’s hand finally finds its way to his chest, going right for his weak spot. He laughs against the skin of the back of his neck as he squeezes Changbin’s right pec, entertained by the way it makes him jump.

Changbin feels embarrassed because of how quickly he’s riled up by Hyunjin, but he also has to cut himself some slack; Hyunjin’s hands are just too accustomed to what he likes. He knows exactly where Changbin is ticklish, and how he can make him lose all the strength in his body by just simply running his fingers over the side of his chest, leaving goosebumps everywhere. Or even worse, how to touch his chest in a way that makes him fall apart.

“I hate you,” Changbin hisses as Hyunjin finally slips his other hand under his shirt as well, only to grab at both of his pecs now. It’s ridiculous, honestly, the way he’s literally fondling him and squeezing him in such an obscene way, but it only turns Changbin on more. 

His nipples spring to attention quickly, hardening under Hyunjin’s touches. Hyunjin notices immediately, and now Changbin knows he’s truly fucked. He can feel Hyunjin’s long hair tickle his neck as he leans closer, truly pressing Changbin against the counter with nowhere to go. Changbin can feel his erection being jammed in between his body and the side of the stainless steel sink. It already feels too good.

Hyunjin’s fingers slowly trace the skin around his nipples, avoiding them on purpose. Changbin feels like he’s on the edge of– of something, like the floor is about to crumble under him at any second with the way nerves swim through his tummy. Then, finally, Hyunjin takes pity on him, rolling his hard nipples between his finger and thumb.

Changbin’s knees give way instantly, and he has to lean on his hands as to not embarrass himself too much. He whines under his breath, not wanting to make any noise. But Hyunjin is making it so hard for him, literally. With every roll of his fingers, every mean pinch to his sensitive nipples, Changbin can feel himself twitch inside his underwear, like he’s dancing along to the rhythm Hyunjin sets for him. 

“You feel so good,” Hyunjin whispers, voice shaky.

A shiver runs through Changbin’s body at the praise, and he needs more, needs to be touched everywhere, he needs it now. So he pushes himself off the counter and presses himself against Hyunjin’s crotch, not one bit surprised to find the other’s cock straining the fabric of his flimsy shorts. Hyunjin sighs, pausing his hands, and for a moment Changbin thinks he’s won.

That is until Hyunjin pulls his hands away from under his shirt to put them on Changbin’s hips, yanking him back roughly. Changbin yelps as Hyunjin grinds against him, his bulge slipping between his buttcheeks easily with the way Changbin isn’t wearing any underwear under his sweats. Oh, how he loves it when he’s eager like this. Changbin likes Hyunjin the most when he’s frustrated, impatient, and just taking from him what he wants.

His fingers dig into his skin, holding him still, and Changbin can feel his heart beat in his throat as he leans forward a bit, allowing Hyunjin better access. Steam wafts up from the sink, still, and sticks to his cheeks. He has the feeling he’ll be even stickier soon.

For a second there’s just silence, a calm even. Just the sound of the dorm sleeping and the clicking of the AC turning itself on. Then, Hyunjin starts to move against him.

It’s too much, already, and yet Changbin wants more. Hyunjin feels hot against him, and he’s so hard that he must be hurting, straining inside his underwear. But that’s what makes it so fucking hot. The suggestion of it, his cock against him, slipping between his cheeks, but only slightly. The polyester of his sweats is so thin that it doesn’t leave much to his imagination. He can feel the exact outline of Hyunjin’s cock pressing against his clothed hole.

He must’ve planned this because the fucker has his dick pushed up behind the elastic of his boxers, perfect for comfortably having secret boners. Unbelievable.

Changbin gasps, both in shock and excitement, as Hyunjin bunches the back of his shirt into his hand while he brings their hips closer. It’s obscene, almost bawdy how he holds him as he thrusts against him, pretending that he’s fucking him. His hips roll again, and Changbin moans, the sink echoing the sound back to him. 

The way the fabric of his pants is rubbing against his hole, itching his skin, almost burning it. And yet he can feel himself relax into it. He feels empty, he needs him inside, he needs something. But the bare stimulation, the lack of proper touch, the urgency he’s feeling to get off, it’s so overwhelmingly hot. The idea that this might end at any second, turns him on even more. It’s like he’s chasing after a prize as a timer ticks down.

Hyunjin leans over him, warm body pressing down against his back. Changbin can feel the dampness of his sweat, can feel it seep through both of their clothes. Hyunjin’s hands are restless again, they always are. So they find their way under Changbin’s shirt again. 

Changbin whines, frustrated. That’s not where he wants to be touched. He just wants to get off, get his dick stroked or something. But Hyunjin has other plans. Mean plans. He just runs his hands over his torso, neat fingernails grazing his sensitive skin. Never hurting, always too soft. Changbin feels like his whole body is an itch that he just can’t seem to scratch, like he’s just mere centimeters away from touching that spot, but just out of reach. 

“Hyunjin–” he sighs his name, impatient.

“What?” Hyunjin presses his face into his shoulder, rubbing his sweaty bangs dry on Changbin’s shirt.

“Stop fucking around. Make me come, already,” Changbin complains, pushing his ass back even more, tilting his hips up a bit so that Hyunjin is grinding against the back of his sac. It’s a little better like this. The feeling of Hyunjin thrusting against him reverberates into his cock. If he focuses on it, that is. 

“I’m not–” Hyunjin’s hips stutter, losing rhythm, “not fucking around.”

Apparently, Hyunjin is true to his word, because suddenly he’s pulling at the strings of Changbin’s sweatpants, undoing them. With impatient hands, he shrugs them down Changbin’s hips, together with his boxers, and lets them all pool around his ankles. Changbin feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment since he’s in the kitchen with his dick out. Someone could walk in any second now. So why does that turn him on even more?

He doesn’t get the chance to reflect on it, because apparently, he’s not the only one naked anymore. Hyunjin bumps the head of his cock against the back of Changbin’s thighs, smearing his precum all over them. For a second, Changbin worries that Hyunjin wants to go all the way since he’s definitely not prepared for that, but then he feels his cock slide between his thighs.

“Squeeze,” Hyunjin whispers, pressing his hands down on Changbin’s hips, urging him to press his legs together so he can properly fuck his thighs. 

Changbin’s knees shake, but he does so regardless, squeezing his legs together as much as his faint body allows him right now. He looks down, watching the way Hyunjin’s cock peeks out between his thighs, rubbing against the underside of his sac as he slowly fucks him. It’s a bit dry, a little painful to his sensitive skin, but the rawness of it only makes him more aroused. 

With shame rushing through his head he sees the way his own cock leaks a long string of precum dripping onto the kitchen floor. This is so wrong, so bad, and he just can’t get enough. Hyunjin’s hand finds his chest again, squeezing his pecs hard and pulling him back on his cock like that. Changbin tilts his hips, making it so that Hyunjin’s cock bumps into his own every odd thrust. It’s not enough, not nearly enough, he needs more, just a little more, just something–

Hyunjin pinches his nipples, hard, and Changbin comes all over the kitchen cabinet, painting its lacquered wood with his cum. His lungs burn as he tries to breathe through it, legs threatening to collapse from pleasure. But he doesn’t have to worry about falling, because Hyunjin is holding him tight.

Finally, Hyunjin’s thrusts become erratic and before he knows it he’s coming all over Changbin’s thighs. It’s a pretty contrast with his skin, just so perfect, and Changbin would savor the look of it if they weren’t butt-naked in their communal kitchen. 

Hyunjin rests his sweaty forehead on his shoulder, pressing kisses into his shirt and slowly catching his breath. Changbin can feel Hyunjin’s cock deflate between his thighs slowly, until it’s soft enough that it slips out between his wet skin. Hyunjin whines at that, body giving one more aftershock. Changbin just huffs a laugh at that because he’s just always so cute like this.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin finally whispers against his neck, “you came from me touching your nipples.”

“Hey now,” Changbin defends, voice a bit too loud for the time of night, “that wasn’t the only thing that made me come.”

“Sure,” Hyunjin says as he pulls himself off of him. Changbin doesn’t have to look to find out that he’s smiling. “I think it’s cute,” Hyunjin adds as he pulls up his shorts, tucking himself into his underwear. To emphasize his point, he gives a quick slap to Changbin’s bare ass, giggling to himself as he watches it jiggle. 

Changbin wants to turn around, ask Hyunjin to call him cute to his face because he can never get enough of that, but he moves too fast. His foot catches on some of the cum that dribbled down his leg and with his full weight on it, he slips. Slips all the way until his feet are in the air and his ass on the floor. 

He screams, because that’s what he always does, and within a second he can hear some people climbing out of their beds at the other end of the dorm. 

Changbin hoists his pants up while still on the floor, the fabric feeling awful against his cum coated thighs. Hyunjin, who isn’t the brightest when he has to think under pressure, decides that it’s a good idea to take a handful of lukewarm dishwater and throw it against the dirtied kitchen cabinet, the floor, and yes, also some all over Changbin’s head because his aim is just  _ that  _ good. 

It’s all for nothing though, because Chan sticks his sleepy head into the kitchen, takes one look between them, and rolls his eyes knowingly. 

Changbin really thinks he should invest in a dishwasher… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 😉 ❤️


End file.
